Delirio teatrale from escaflowne
by Inomuiro
Summary: Esattamente quello che dice il titolo. Pura e semplice demenzialità senza precauzioni


Vecchissima storiella alquanto scema... quando ieri l'ho ritrovata sul computer mi è scesa una lacrimuccia... eh, sì, quand'ero giovane ci si divertiva proprio con poco!

Ha ancora senso avvisare per gli spoiler nel caso di Escaflowne? Che comunque ahimè non mi appartiene (se fosse così prenderei Van, gli metterei un fiocco regalo in testa e lo lascerei legato davanti alla porta di casa di Dilandau).

**Delirio teatrale from Escaflowne**

(Un riflettore illumina la scena a sipario ancora chiuso. La narratrice tiene aperto fra le mani un grosso libro rilegato. Un flauto crea l'atmosfera) "C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa, un regno lontano lontano, chiamato Fanelia…"

(Da dietro il sipario si sentono dei rumori soffocati e una voce stridula che polemizza con qualcuno dicendo cose indistinguibili. La narratrice lancia un'occhiata incerta verso il palco e poi riprende.)

"Il principe di questo regno era un giovane prode e virtuoso, chiamato Van Fanel. Quando il re morì egli aveva appena quindici anni ma era già saggio e abile nelle arti della guerra e della pace come un uomo adulto, e il popolo lo amava profondamente."

(-Ma senti che… Le ha scritte tu queste idiozie?!?

-Piantala di far casino, la parte del protagonista l'hanno data a me e non a te, punto e basta, perciò smettila di lamentarti.

-Cosa?!?! Tu…

-Sate zitti, vi si sente da fuori! Van, muoviti, si alza il sipario. Jajuka, per favore, riporta Dilandau nel camerino e chiudicelo finchè non tocca a lui")

(La narratrice guarda la scena con un certo nervosismo e fa cenno di alzare il volume della musica per coprire le proteste di Dilandau)

"Dunque… Era molto amato e… Ecco, secondo le tradizioni egli avrebbe dovuto partire e recarsi fino alle terre desolate del Nord per affrontare e uccidere un drago, in modo da conquistare la Gemma da esso custodita, un potente talismano che avrebbe donato pace e prosperità al regno per molti anni, un'impresa ardita e…"

(Dall'angolo opposto della scena fa capolino Gatti, che fa segno di tagliare)

"…e così, una bella mattina del mese della Luna Rossa, il principe partì."

(Gesto plateale. Il sipario si alza e appare Van con la spada in mano sullo sfondo di montagne grigie di cartapesta. Chesta soffia in un tubo per simulare il suono del vento. Van solleva la spada)

Van: Dopo molti giorni di viaggio sono alfine giunto alle montagne tenebrose. Ignoro quali pericoli mi attendono tra questi anfratti oscuri e questi boschi atri, ma in me è riposta la fiducia del mio popolo…

(-Non dovrebbe guardare il pubblico?

-Deve leggere la parte da quel cartellone che Dalet sta tenendo, fuori scena.

-Vuoi dire che mio fratello non si è imparato il copione?!

-Qualcuno glielo ha scambiato con la sceneggiatura di The Fortified School, e con il caos per quei quattro allarmi incendio durante le prove nessuno ci ha fatto caso. Lord Folken, c'è qualcosa che non va?

-Niente, è solo che temo di sapere chi è il responsabile…)

Van: …e io non ho intenzione di voltare le spalle al nemico!

(Folken: Sigh!)

"Ma mentre il principe attraversava uno dei suddetti boschi atri, la quiete fu improvvisamente rotta da un grido di fanciulla"

(Silenzio)

"…!"

(Momenti di panico fuori scena, poi qualcuno pesta la coda di Merle)

Ipotetica Fanciulla: MEOOOW!!!!

Van: Qualcuno sta miag… chiamando aiuto! Di certo una nobile fanciulla sperduta in questo bosco atro e…

(Dalet è stato investito da una Merle furibonda e ha mollato il cartellone. Van si guarda intorno in preda al panico. Folken, senza perdere il sangue freddo, gli fa segno di improvvisare)

Van: …e…probabilmente in serio pericolo… immagino di dover vedere che succede…

(Folken inizia a domandarsi se sia il caso di perdere il sangue freddo)

(Intanto l'Ipotetica Fanciulla non appare. La narratrice non sa che pesci pigliare. Gadeth le fa dei segni concitati da dietro le quinte. Dice la prima cosa che le viene in mente)

"Il nostro principe è quindi in un dilemma morale: proseguire la missione o fermarsi ad aiutare l'Ipotet…ehm… la misteriosa fanciulla? Lasciamolo a riflettere."

(Si avvicina a Gadeth che è molto imbarazzato.

-Si può sapere dov'è finita Hitomi?! Dovrebbe entrare in scena a questo punto!

-Ecco, non è disponibile.

-Cosa?

-Sai che Millerna si era un po' arrabbiata per non aver ricevuto la parte dell'Ipotet… insomma, della fanciulla, no? Ha tentato di togliere di mezzo Hitomi disseminando bucce di banana per il corridoio e simulando i guaiti di un cucciolo in pericolo per attirarla, solo che in quel momento è spuntato l'Uomo Talpa, sai l'effetto che fa quello sulle ragazze: Millerna è scappata via, è finita sulle bucce e si è scontrata in pieno con Hitomi in arrivo dall'altra parte, una craniata paurosa. Così ora sono fuori combattimento tutte e due.

-…non ci posso credere… e ora che facciamo?)

(Van si sta scervellando per trovare cose sensate da dire, con scarso successo. Merle ha tentato di saltare addosso a Folken e ora è in piena rissa con Nariya e Eriya, prontamente accorse. Il pubblico rumoreggia. Cesti di uova marce iniziano a passare tra gli spettatori)

(In un camerino:

-Senti, io dovrei andare un attimo in toilette, mi prometti che te ne starai qui buono finchè non torno?

-C'è bisogno di chiederlo? Lo sai che non ti disubbidirei maaai!

Tre secondi dopo Dilandau è in fuga per il corridoio lasciandosi dietro una scia di risatine diaboliche. Jajuka guarda la porta del bagno inchiodata dall'esterno e sospira affranto.

-Avrei dovuto essere un po' più severo nell'educare quel ragazzo…)

(-Ok, non perdiamo la calma. Per avere una fanciulla in pericolo servono essenzialmente un bel vestito, lunghi capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, giusto? Dov'è Allen?

-Ha chiamato prima dal suo cellulare, è rimasto bloccato in un ingorgo, perché?

Gadeth realizza. Brivido gelido per la schiena)

Van: …e d'altra parte l'oroscopo di stamattina preannunciava un nuovo incontro, e…

(-Gadeth, siamo perduti.

-Forse no. Ci sarebbe ancora una possibilità)

(All'improvviso la musica cambia e diviene altamente drammatica. Un grosso manichino verde simile a un armadio con su montata la testa di un drago viene spinto in scena dai Dragonslayers. Van resta interdetto)

Drago (con la voce di Migel): Chi sei tu che osi entrare nel mio bosco atro?

Van: Eh?

Folken: E svegliati un po', santo cielo!

Van: Ah…! Sono Van Fanel, re di Fanelia, e sono qui per sfidarti!

Drago: fanel di fanelia, cos'è, uno scherzo? Stupido umano, credi forse di potermi battere e rubare la mia cena, ovvero l'Ipotetica Fanciulla?

(Tra la sorpresa generale, Gadeth spinge in scena Serena con addosso i vestiti di Dilandau. La ragazza resta lì a guardarsi intorno sorridendo con aria svanita)

(-E lei da dove salta fuori?!?

-Non abbiamo scelta, l'hanno trovata che vagava per i corridoi chiedendo dov'era suo fratello. E' rischioso, ma se non facciamo qualcosa c'è il pericolo di venir linciati dal pubblico e di dover restituire i soldi dei biglietti)

(Serena sorride verso il pubblico)

Serena: Ciao a tutti. Per caso avete visto il mio caro fratellino?

(Il pubblico maschile è ammutolito. Quello femminile rumoreggia. Quello femminile che ha visto tutta la serie e SA piange.)

Van: Non azzardarti a fare del male a quella ragazza, o te la vedrai con me!

Serena (accarezzando il muso del drago): Oh che bello, un drago! Sai che sei proprio carino? Chissà se mio fratello mi darà il permesso di adottarti…

Drago: …

(Van, dietro cenni insistenti della narratrice, sguaina la spada e attacca il drago. Il drago spalanca la bocca di cartone ma così facendo si rompe la corda con cui Guimel lo stava manovrando e tutto il manichino crolla in avanti addosso a Van)

CRASH!!!

Merle (mollando Nariya ed Eriya): SIGNORINO VAN!

Nariya ed Eriya: Ferma! Non ci sfuggirai!!

(Le si fiondano dietro in scena. Tutt'e tre piombano su Van che sta cercando di liberarsi dai resti del drago)

Van: Ouf!!

(Le gatte riprendono a menarsi e coinvolgono due Dragonslayers. Il pubblico si divide in due fazioni. Fioccano scommesse)

Uomo Talpa: Merle 10 a 1 contro tutti!

(Improvvisamente la porta del teatro si spalanca e appare Allen. Colpo di scena)

Allen: SERENA!!!!!! Scusate il ritardo, ma quel vigile proprio non voleva far passare lo Scheherazade e così ho dovuto prendere la metropolitana, un caos…i capelli sono a posto? Meno male. SORELLINA SONO QUI!!!!!

(Inizia a correre verso il palco. Serena si volta, lo riconosce, fa per corrergli incontro, ma in quel momento una farfalla inizia a svolazzare per la sala)

(Blocco generale. Nel silenzio, tutti seguono con gli occhi la traiettoria della farfalla che si dirige verso Serena. Suspence…)

Narratrice: oddio…

(La farfalla è vicinissima alla ragazza. Serena la guarda e qualcosa inizia a cambiare nei suoi occhi. Con una mossa fulminea, afferra l'insetto. Il colore dei suoi capelli si fa sempre più chiaro. Si porta una mano alla guancia e inizia a stuzzicare una cicatrice che prima non c'era)

Dilandau (con un ghigno diabolico): Vaaan…

(Lentamente, estrae il lanciafiamme nascosto sotto l'armatura)

Dilandau: E' ora di fare i conti…

(Imbraccia il lanciafiamme e un istante dopo la sua faccia è contorta in un'espressione di pura follia. Parte alla carica verso Van e compagnia)

Dilandau: MUORI!!!!!! AH, AH, AH!!!!!!

Van (si sbraccia per recuperare la spada): Cavolo cavolo cavolo, levatevi da sopra di me, accidenti!!

(Merle, Nari & Eri si sono gelate, ma la prima scarica di fuoco le risveglia. Se la danno a zampe levate tra l'odore di pelo bruciato. Van rinuncia alla spada e tenta di mettersi in salvo inseguito da Dilandau che spara in tutte le direzioni. I due si rincorrono per il palco. In platea le fans di Dilandau danno guerra a quelle di Van)

Dilandau: MOERO, MOERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gadeth: Hei, guardate che qua dietro è fatto tutto di legno!!!

Allen: Presto, portate un estintore!

(Il sipario prende fuoco)

Allen: ok, CHIAMATE I POMPIERI!!!

(Van è rimasto bloccato in un angolo, ma riesce a schivare il colpo di Dilandau e, afferrata la testa del drago, la tira verso l'inseguitore, che la carbonizza al volo)

Dilandau: Ora te la farò pagare per tutto ciò che mi hai fatto!

Van: Via, Dilly, come la butti sul personale…se è ancora per quella storia della cicatrice, lo sai che sulla Luna dell'Illusione ci sono tanti bravissimi chirurghi plastici?

Dilandau: CREPA!!!!!!!

(Altra fiammata. La narratrice e Gadeth si sono rifugiati sotto il palco)

Narratrice: Lo sapevo che dovevo fare testamento prima di accettare il contratto, comunque te lo dico adesso prima che sia troppo tardi, sono sempre stata una tua grandissima fan.

Gadeth: Ah, bè, mi metti un po' in imbarazzo, comunque fa piacere sapere queste cose, giusto prima di venire carbonizzati.

Autrice (sbucata dal nulla): Certo, venire carbonizzati da Lui è pur sempre un onore…

Narratrice & Gadeth: Sigh!

(Ormai le fiamme dilagano e il pubblico assalta le uscite di sicurezza. Qualcuno cerca disperatamente di fendere la folla per raggiungere il palco. E' Hitomi)

Hitomi (con un bernoccolo, ricordino di Millerna): Vaaan!!! Ho avuto una terribile visione, un folle con un lanciafiamme ti inseguiva e finivate proprio vicino alle tubature del gas!!!

Tutti: TUBATURE DEL GAS!?!?!?!?!

Dilandau: Eh?

**BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!**

Dryden (semi-carbonizzato): …l'ho sempre detto che quella ragazza porta una sfiga assurda…

(Arrivano i pompieri. Il teatro, miracolosamente ancora in piedi, è pieno di fumo. Tra qualche fuocherello sparso, i personaggi tentano di ricompattarsi)

Allen: Che disgrazia… mi si è rotto lo specchio, nessuno me ne può prestare un altro?

Dryden: Tanto i sette anni di guai te li becchi comunque, bellimbusto.

Gadeth: Siamo ancora vivi… ci dev'essere un senso superiore in tutto questo…

Autrice: Potresti anche semplicemente ringraziarmi.

Merle: Signorino Van!! Il palco è distrutto, oddioddioddio!!!

Nari & Eri: Dov'è Lord Folken?!

(Hitomi si precipita sul palco e scava tra le macerie. Poco dopo Van riemerge, un tantino intontito. Merle corre verso di loro ma inciampa e si stampa per terra)

Hitomi (occhioni pieni di lacrime): Oh Van, meno male che stai bene, sob, sob!

Van: Tutto ok…allora, che ne dite della mia interpretazione…

(Dal fondo del teatro un pomodoro marcio descrive una lenta traiettoria e lo centra in piena faccia)

Narratrice: Da oggi in poi, solo parti da narratrice in Pokèmon, lo giuro… però… mi sembra manchi qualcuno…

I Dragonslayers: COMANDANTE DILANDAU!!!!!

(Si fiondano sul palco in rovina. La parte posteriore è una voragine. Panico, i pompieri si fanno avanti con scale e aria risoluta, Allen realizza che c'era sua sorella e sviene, Van esulta)

Myllerna (spuntata anche lei dal nulla): Fermi tutti, c'è qualcuno!

(Nella suspense generale, una figura si delinea nel fumo e avanza. Ha un paio d'ali nere)

Hitomi (a mani giunte): …

(La figura esce dal fumo. E' Folken. Porta in braccio Dilandau, svenuto e con gli occhi a girandola. Tutti sono a bocca aperta, i Dragonslayers e Nari & Eri in modo particolare. Ancora un instante sospeso, poi il pubblico superstite scoppia in un applauso)

Folken (assolutamente impassibile): E con questo anche le fanatiche di shonen ai dovrebbero essere soddisfatte.

Jajuka (recentemente liberatosi, guarda Dilandau e sospira): Questi ragazzi, come crescono rapidamente…

(Folken si avvia verso l'uscita, sempre impassibile ma senza mollare Dilandau, che sta lentamente riprendendo conoscenza e chiede dov'è il suo lanciafiamme. I Dragonslayers e Nari & Eri li seguono con una certa apprensione. Gli altri li guardano allontanarsi, poi Gadeth sospira)

Gadeth: Bè, considerato che Van e Hitomi hanno già ripreso a tubare e Myllerna si sta portando via Allen approfittando del fatto che è svenuto, direi che tutto è bene quel che finisce bene!

Merle: Come sarebbe a dire?! Guarda quella come si è appiccicata al signorino Van, è una disgrazia!

Uomo Talpa: Già! E le mie scommesse!?

Narratrice: "…E così vissero tutti felici e contenti, pensate che l'analista me lo rimborseranno a parte?"


End file.
